


Forever

by felix_is_a_gay_newsie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Spruce - Freeform, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felix_is_a_gay_newsie/pseuds/felix_is_a_gay_newsie
Summary: Spot couldn't stand to lose Race.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored once so i wrote 7 sentences of pure angst

“Racer, please, ya can’t go!”

“I’se sorry, Spot. I love ya.”

The blood slowly drains from his face, and his hand drops to the hard alley floor, now limp and cold.

His blood is pooling up on the pavement, I’m covered in it, but I can’t seem to bring myself to care.

The love of my life is gone.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @thatpoorguysheadisspinning


End file.
